Problem: Michael has driven his car for a total of $30$ miles since he started driving daily. He has been driving $5$ miles each day. For how many days has Michael been driving?
Explanation: The number of days that Michael has been driving is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of miles driven each day. $30\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $30\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ miles per day} = 6\text{ days}$